


Another kit in the pack

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith meets Regris, Kit Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith finally meets Regris and they spend the day together but ends on a bittersweet note
Relationships: Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), Keith & Regris (Voltron), keith & thace
Series: Kit Keith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Another kit in the pack

Keith had just finished his newest training regimen with Antok. He had not realized how much tougher the Galran training would be compared to the paladin’s. Though he enjoyed the change. He got to be taught by his uncle, his Ratith. He sat down at the cafeteria like area. All of his pack was still busy with something’s so he sat down alone. Though it wasn’t so bad. He got to sneak a bunch of veggies for lunch without the disapproving glare of Ulaz. Keith still thought it was funny how plants were essentially candy and junk food to Galra.

As he was enjoying his veggies a small tailed Galra suddenly joined him.

“Mind if I sit with you?” he asked, “The rest of my pack is away on a mission that they said I was too young to go on.”

He was small in Galran terms, but was still a head taller than Keith and had a deep violet skin tone with blue stripes almost like a tiger. He had thick fur like Thace too, maybe even thicker. His eyes were the common bright yellow with only narrow black reptilian like slits for pupils. Keith was amazed as he blinked, but not with his eyelids, but something like a nictitating membrane.

He must have been staring for some time because the fanged smile of the Galra dropped in worry, “Oh… sorry. I can sit somewhere else then. I just…thought with us being the only technical kits here you would want to well… want company.”

Keith blinked out of his shock, ‘he was a kit too?’ he thought

“Oh wait. I a… Sorry. You caught be by surprise. I was thinking”

The other kit instantly grinned. “Oh! What were you thinking about?”

“Just that I’m thankful Ratith Ulaz isn’t here to glare at me for all the veggies on my plate “ Keith said with a grin as he took another bite of said vegetables.

The other kit’s eyes grew wide when he saw Keith’s plate, “How can you eat that much? Antok must make you train like mad!”

“Not really, my human side actually needs a lot more plant based nutrients then Galra do. So most of this is actually normal for humans… though my portion may be a bit larger than it should.”

Keith noticed that the other’s plate had normal Galran portions if a little heavy on the veggies to, but not as bad as Keith’s.

“I’m Keith by the way, so you are a Katill to?” he asked.

“Yep, just turned 120 decaphebes. Soon they won’t be telling me I’m too young. I’m Regris by the way. How old are you?”

Keith blushed a bit, he already knew that the Galran equivalent to his age would be something like a toddler. “I ah… my human genetic makes me age a lot faster than Galran so I a.. am an adult by their standards, or well mostly an adult. But well I’m only 19.”

Regris’s eyes blew wide “And your pack lets you be completely alone?” he almost shouts.

“Yes,” Keith glares at him, “Like I said, according to the other half of my genes I’m basically an adult.”

Regris shook his head and just scooted closer to Keith. His closeness didn’t feel as annoying or even painful like some of the adult Galra do, so Keith allowed it for now.

“But you’re just a kittling” he yowls seeming to draw the attention of some of the other blades around them. The blades recognized the antics of kits and just smiled as they returned to their food.

Keith lets out a low growl glaring at the young blade member, “I am not.”

“Okay okay,” Regris apologizes, “But you are much younger than me still. That means I need to show you fun Galra things!”

“After the both of you finish your food” Thace playfully comments as he sits to join them.

The two kits lurch in surprise.

“Thace!” Keith exclaimed as he almost knocked over his food.

“Were did you even come from?” Regris said as he looked around, he had thought he was keeping decent tabs on his surrounds.

Thace just chuckled as he began eating, “Obviously you need to pay better attention.”

Ulaz then joined them as he sat down next to his mate. He then took one look at Keith’s plate and let out a low growl of annoyance, “You know better than to eat all those veggies, kit.”

Keith just took a big fork full of them and shoved it in his mouth. The two adults’ just shook their heads in annoyance.

“I think with all those veggies, he probably doesn’t need any for dinner then.” Thace added.

Keith let out a quit noise of complaint.

Ulaz just pointed his for at the annoyed kit, “You should have thought of that when you were making your plate. You knew we would be joining you a soon.”

Keith just lightly grumbled as his new friend laughed to himself. That brought the attention of the adults onto him.

Thace nodded at him, “I was wondering when you and Keith would finally meet. Though I have a feeling I may regret it quickly.”

“Agreed” Ulaz he then turned to Regris, “Also, Regris. I received word from Umakilt, she and the rest of your pack have run into some altercations on their mission and will return much later than expected. If you would like you can stay with our pack in the meantime.”

Regris looked a bit dazed at those words. “Will… will they be okay?”

Ulaz looked over at Thace, and then back to the older kit, “it shouldn’t be a worry. They are all experienced Blades and will be back by tomorrow.” He said with a smile.

Regris nodded slowly “Okay, sir.”

Keith looked back at the new kit he just met, he didn’t have the cheeky grin anymore. Keith liked it better when Regris smiled. Keith nudged him with his elbow, “how about after lunch you show me all those fun Galra things?”

Keith grinned as the smile returned to Regris’s face. He nodded eagerly as he began shoveling food into his mouth. Keith laughed and did the same.

Ulaz looked worriedly at the speed those two were eating and moved to chastised them, but Thace held his mate back, “Let the kit’s be kits. It will be nothing but good for Keith, might even get him to relax more.

The two raced out of there when there plates were finished. The adults, meanwhile sat and enjoyed their food. The rest of the Pack soon joined them. The Leader let out a noise of question about the missing kit.

Thace just smiled, “he is off playing with Regris.”

Kolivan and Antok both nodded approvingly.

“With his pack’s mission being extended I take it the young blade will be staying with us for the duration?” Antok asked.

Ulaz nodded this time as he started collecting everyone’s plates. “Yes, and it should be an interesting night with two kit’s in the nest. I am sure Regris will be bringing a few things as well.”

Thace rose to help his mate, “I am just glad those two seem to get along. It seemed like they instinctively clicked from what we walked in on.”

Antok perked up at the news, “So the two kits finally introduced themselves?”

Ulaz nodded, “Well we have been keeping Keith quit busy for the phoebe that he has been here.

“Hurry up kittling! You’ll miss the best part!” Regris shouted as he catapulted over a ledge.

Keith hurriedly jumped over as well to not get left behind. And promptly lost his balance as his feet were immediately swept out from under him.

“What the hell?!” Keith shouts in surprise.

Regris is on his back in the zero gravity laughing profusely. “It’s the zero gravity section.” He explained as he floated onto a large chunk of stone shaped foam. “We use it to practice personal space navigation.”

Keith managed to grab onto a watermelon sized stone that was floating by, and used it to propel himself to a larger one. He absolutely loved this! He saw that Regris was just relaxing on the large boulder and decided to show off.

He propelled himself further and did a few flips and landed feat first on the boulder. Which then promptly used the momentum to slid further and pushed Keith backwards, falling off said boulder.

Keith let out a yelp of surprise as Regris redoubled his laughing bout.

Regris had led Keith to the main obstacle course used for different terrain training. There are some areas specially designed with ranges in gravity as well as some more traditional looking courses, like ropes climbing and jumping over sheer walls, rope ladders, even moving parts like spinning pillars that you have to grip onto, or foot and hand boards that move side to side as you try to navigate through them going up and down and all directions. It looked a lot more sci-fi though with all the roped more like this strong synthetic nylon and all the boards were a hard dark silver or black. It looked a lot like those old ninja worrier contests. It was so much fun.

The two had tired themselves out quickly as they leaned against a wall catching their breath. Keith let out a yawn as he leaned against his new friend. Regris sleepily nuzzled back into him as well. the two soon fast asleep.

That was the sight that Thace and Ulaz walked into when they came to collect the two for dinner. Thace chuckled at the sight they made.

“I think it best that we just take them to the nest. Kolivan and Antok can bring them both something from the cafeteria,“ Ulaz comments.

Thace agreed and hoisted Keith up, carrying him like any other kit against his chest, and smiled as the sleepy kit unconsciously wrapped his arms around his Ratith’s neck.

Hours later Keith blearily lifted his eyes and nuzzled into the comforting scents of his pack.

“I don’t remember coming back,” Keith comments sleepily.

Chuckling was heard overhead. “That is because I carried you back,” Thace told him as he scratched behind Keith’s hair.

“You could have just woke me up.” Keith commented as he started sitting up.

“Kits need their sleep, no matter how old they are.” Ulaz told him. “Regris is older than you and he wasn’t upset by falling asleep.” He pointed over to said kit who was eating from what Keith recognized as a takeout container of the cafeteria.

Keith’s eyes grew a bit wide in surprise as his stomach growled eagerly. “We had missed dinner, and you brought some food for him?”

Antok handed Keith one of the containers as well, “For both of you.”

Keith smiled appreciatively, “Thanks, usually if you missed dinner that meant you didn’t get any.” Keith commented quietly as he started eating

He glanced up as he suddenly noticed it was now silent. He saw his entire pack, and Regris staring at him with wide eyes and dropped mouths.

Ulaz and Antok even seemed a bit enraged, “You were denied food?” Ulaz all but shouted.

“Ah… yeah, but only if I wasn’t up for it. They said if I was so tired that I needed to sleep all day, then I didn’t need to eat either” Kolivan growled at Keith’s words.

He pushed closer to Keith and held him in his lap, “You will NEVER be denied food because you sleep or for any other reason.”

Ulaz handed Keith his plate back “Agreed.”

Keith gladly accepted it with a smile as he leaned back into his grandfather.

He was content surrounded by his pack and his new friend.

Though the night was not all peaceful. Everyone was jolted from sleep with a loud alarm coming from Kolivan and Ulaz’s pad. The two kits made sleepy questioning sounds, while the other adult’s just looked over their shoulders. All four of the adults had their eyes go wide with shock as they read the alarm. They looked from the tablets and then glanced over at Regris. Keith knew exactly what that meant. And so did Regris.

Anger welled up in the older kit. His entire body swelled with rage. Though just as quickly as it filled him, it left him. He crumpled in on himself as his thoughts started circling in his mind. His pack. The people that took him in. that saved him. And cared for him. They were his family. They… they were dead.

Regris started letting out low sad wails. Morning and crying out for his lost pack mates. Instantly, probably on instinct, Keith thought, Ulaz pulled the older kit close to him and started nuzzling him and purring sadly. He was still distraught by his littermate’s death, but he had to help her kit now, he could morn later.

“It will be okay kit. You are not alone. You can join us if you would like. Umakilt was my littermate and she thought of you as her kit.” Ulaz nuzzled into the distressed kit.

“You mean it?” he asked worriedly.

Kolivan took that moment to approach them, “Of course young one. We would never leave a kit, no matter how old they are, without a pack. Especially one that is kin to a fellow pack member.”

Thace came up behind Ulaz and hugged them both.

Keith didn’t know what to do exactly in situations like these, but his own instincts were telling him to comfort Regris. He was sad. So that is exactly what Keith did. He curled up under the older kit and slipped under Regris’s arms then started purring. “It will be nice having someone they can chastise besides me.”

That caused the adults to laugh slightly, and Regris just nuzzled into Keith, purring in comfort.

They soon all fell back to sleep again all wrapped around each other. None ready to start the day with the news they received, but knowing they must and that they will all do it together. All six of them.

**Author's Note:**

> also for the dad of Marmora fics were regris isn't in them after this one in the series it is just because he was on a mission. i know it is a stupid plot hole filler excuse. but im using my right as the author to use it. hope you all enjoyed the new fic.


End file.
